


Do the stars gaze back?

by winchesterbo0ty



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Stardust, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Minor Character Death, Prince Theon, Robb Stark is a Gift, Star Robb, Stardust AU, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22531246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesterbo0ty/pseuds/winchesterbo0ty
Summary: The Stardust AU for Theon/Robb that no one other than me asked for.With her two eldest sons dead, Queen Alannys will do anything to save her remaining children — her daughter Asha, and her baby Theon. The King, of course, chases them down but when they disappear completely there is no choice but to let the matter pass.The Kingdom fares well enough in the absence of the Queen and her heirs (whom reside on the other side of the Wall, as the poor orphans their parents had never intended them to be).Everything goes to shit, however, once the King dies, a star falls, and Theon’s pride leads him to making a stupid promise.
Relationships: Aeron Greyjoy & Theon Greyjoy, Alannys Greyjoy & Asha Greyjoy, Alannys Greyjoy & Theon Greyjoy, Alannys Greyjoy & Yara Greyjoy, Asha Greyjoy & Theon Greyjoy, Euron Greyjoy & Theon Greyjoy, Theon Greyjoy & Jeyne Poole, Theon Greyjoy & Robb Stark, Theon Greyjoy & Victarion Greyjoy, Theon Greyjoy & Yara Greyjoy, Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	1. Pride is the reason the Greyjoys fuck most things up, even if they weren’t raised as one

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing on AO3 and technology confuses me so we’ll see how it goes.  
> This is, of course, based on Stardust by Neil Gaiman (I’ve seen the film and I’m just starting to read the book). It won’t be exactly the same bc obviously the characters are different.  
> All the asoiaf/got characters are sorta ooc but it’s an au so suck it.

"I could do it." He persisted when Asha called him stupid. "It just has to be a good gift so Ros realises that I'm a better prospect than that old snake."

"You? A good prospect?" Asha laughed, "You'd have better luck putting a babe in her to make her marry you."

Theon scowled because that thought had occurred to him, however horrible Jeyne claimed it was. But to be fair, Ros was an easy fuck and Theon just wanted that to continue, it wasn't as though he was in love with her. He didn't want children with her. What he wanted was for Baelish to set his sights somewhere else and leave them be. He twisted the flower stem around his finger, trying to ignore his discomfort at his own attempts to woo Ros.  
Theon had, of course, charmed his fair share, but never Ros, and never like this. Greyjoys don't put their feelings out for the world to spit on, Asha had told him firmly, although not too unkindly. It had made the six year old upset but Asha was never cruel, and he understood it better now.

"So what's the plan, anyway?" Asha laughed, despite knowing she would help him if asked. "You'll take her on a picnic, fuck her brains out and she'll decide ‘Theon's the one for me. Even if one of the richest men in town want to marry me and he's poor.’ Best outcome: she'll just keep fucking you too when she's married."

His scowl deepened. "Piss off." He muttered before striding out the door. 

"And where exactly do you think you're going so late, little brother?" She knew, obviously. Theon was about to exactly what she thought he'd do. 

Lying together beneath the trees, Theon had to shove down the instinct to groan and push Ros away each time she pulled herself closer to him. She wouldn't be ready to go again for sometime, even with her spectacular stamina — and after that spectacular fuck, she should struggle to walk for quite a while afterwards.

What? Theon did plan to fuck her brains out.

"He's a prick, that's what he is. Sticking his nose in places it doesn't belong, and his cock to follow. He's overcompensating, surely? Plenty of girls want to fuck me, and I've never given any of them gold."

Ros sighed, tracing a finger over his chest. "Yes, but that's why no one is going to marry you. You're good fun, but you'd make a terrible husband if anyone ever took you for one."

"Right?" Theon scoffed. "Because Baelish is such a dream?" He rolled onto his side, sitting up and letting Ros fall from her place on his chest. The Greyjoy pulled on his trousers, lacing them up somewhat aggressively as Ros fiddled with the crushed flower he had given her, lying bare on the grass. Theon pulled his shirt over his head.

"Well, if you gave me an incredible gift, I wouldn't have to marry a rich, old man. Hmmm?"

"Oh, and what kind of gift would that be?"

Ros pointed up and, following her gaze, realised that she had been watching a falling star rather than him. "A star."

"A star?"

She nodded. "A star."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me?"

"Nope. I promise that if you, Theon Greyjoy, bring me that fallen star for my birthday, I will call off the wedding."

Theon stared incredulously at her, but his pride had been wounded and a challenge issued. "Alright." He confirmed. "I'll get you your star, and you'll tell Baelish to stick his nose back up his ass where it belongs."

"If he can get it any further in." Ross threw her head back, and Theon grinned in amusement — although he always seemed to be doing that. 

The stars didn't see this promise made between a boy and a girl, because they had all cast their eyes to the other side of the Wall, where a King was dying and one of their own made to fall. 

King Balon, weak and grey beyond his years, lay in his bed, surrounded by his three remaining brothers Euron, Victarion and Aeron Greyjoy. One of whom would be his heir. He glanced around at each of them. Eyes lingering on Euron, and the mad spark within him.

"I have no sons anymore, nor do I have my daughter. So as my brothers, one of you will take my throne and my crown with it. You know our laws."

The three dark men nodded, each grim in their own way. Balon pulled himself from his bedsheets, shuffling to the balcony. He pulled the Driftwood Crown from his head, running a thumb over the smooth edges before reaching back and launching it into the sky. "Find the Crown of Salt and Rock, take the Seastone Chair."

"Of course, brother. It is the Ironborn way." 

Euron moved to stand behind his dying King, placing unusually gentle hands upon his shoulders. "We will do as the Drowned God says, and in his stead we will follow the word of our King." Balon nodded, then flailed as he was pushed forward and over the balcony.

A moment of silence stretched out in which the three brothers stared at each other, Victarion scowled, whilst Aeron only looked on disapprovingly.

"Gives us a head start," Euron shrugged and began his exit, "you should be thanking me."

For a woman, Theon moaned to himself. I'll have to talk to that crazy old man by the Wall, then hike in the woods for days to find some clump of rock to bring it back for a woman. It wasn't worth it, and yet here he was, packing a bag full of provisions to do exactly that. 

"And what are you doing now? Another ingenious plan to stop a new girl from marrying? Or are you back to just fucking whoever comes your way?" 

"I'm going to steal a clump of rock so Ros doesn't make the biggest mistake of her life."

"Other than meeting you, you mean." Asha shot back, almost instinctively, before her mind registered the words. "The star?"

Theon nodded. 

"It landed on the other side of the Wall."

"I know." He hummed. 

"We don't cross the Wall."

"Know that too."

"So how are you getting it."

"By crossing the Wall, obviously."

Asha stared him down, but Theon was as much a Greyjoy as she was and Asha knew better than to think he'd back down now. It would make him look weak.  
But she knew what happened on the other side of the Wall, how their Uncle (although she sometimes forgot his name) would certainly kill them both for their father's crown. But Theon didn't know. He didn't know why the Wall was so important, or who their father was — who they were. 

But that didn't mean it wasn't a danger to him.

Theon needed protection, and there was no way she could travel with him, so the question was 'what could she do'. Asha left him there to pack, returning after turning her own room inside out in search for their mother's Babylon Candle. "Here." He turned and she tossed it into his hands.

Her brother raised a brow. "Thanks, but I can see well enough in the dark."

"Don't be a bitch." Asha warned him, reminding herself that it was because of her he didn't understand the situation. "Light it, think of home and it'll bring you back."

Theon stared down at her, wide-eyed. Neither spoke until a grin stretched across his face. "You sentimental shit, you're going to miss me." He leapt over to her, throwing an arm around her broad shoulders and pulling her close. "Don't worry, sister dearest, I'll be back before you know it."

"I'll take it back and you can wander around until you starve."

"Too late. You love me."

Theon had tried to go through the gap in the Wall, but the old bear had just hit him with a stick and muttered about 'Greyjoys and their need to keep switching'. So, now Theon had a sore ass, questions for Asha, and a new plan.

It was a small wall, he just walked further down and climbed it.

Problem solved.

Now the only problem was _everything else_.


	2. Stars don’t walk, dumbass

The Red Woman watched the star fall with eager anticipation in her eyes, "The Lord of Light requires a sacrifice." She murmured, "and he has gifted us the perfect candidate. We shall fetch this star, and let it shine for the one true god. When we rip out its heart, our Lord will be satisfied."

Her sisters nodded along, agreeing wholeheartedly with the sentiment. One spoke up, "And when will you leave, sister?"

Her cool stare lingered, and despite the red that covered her from head to toe, it was her startling blue eyes that truly captured a man's attentions. There was something to fear in her eyes. "I shall go alone at first light, but before that i must ensure I have enough provisions.”

Okay, so maybe the Wall was easy enough to get past (excluding that beating from an old man that Theon is _definitely not_ going to mention when he recounts his heroism later), and navigating the woods was easy enough with his natural talents, but arriving at the crater in the middle of the woods and finding it _empty_? 

_‘How on Earth do you lose a star?‘_ He wondered. Theon did, however, spot a young man seated at the edge of the crater. The stranger was certainly a little odd looking: after all, who wears silk nightclothes to sit in the dirt in the middle of the forest?

"Oi!" Theon shouted, waving a bit when the man's gaze fell on him. Apparently, the redhead had been too preoccupied with his brooding to notice a new presence.

”What?" The man snapped back, scowling in a way that didn't quite seem to fit his young face. He was rather beautiful, Theon noticed, scolding himself for it. With deep red curls and unblemished skin, Theon couldn't help but notice the dirt that always seemed to cling to his own skin and clothes. Grey eyes and black hair made him feel plain rather than proud.

He wasn't sure he liked it.

Theon gestured around a bit, "You haven't happened to see a massive star anywhere around here, have you?"

"Very funny!" He hissed, still scowling. "I'm just crying with laughter."

"What?" Frowning, Theon struggled to understand. "Wait, _you're_ the star?"

The man — _or star, or whatever_ — leant forward and growled at him, a strange wooden collar falling from his shirt. _Odd, but okay._ "Fuck off."

Theon nodded, resisting his basic instinct to throw punches. "Do you have a name?" He asked, walking around the crater. "I'm Theon."

The star watched him wearily. "Robb."

"Well, Robb," Theon grinned his famous smile, the one he used to charm women and disarm men, "would you travel with me to Wall?"

Robb guffawed bitterly, "Wall? Why on earth would I ever want to go there? I want to go _home_."

Casing his upward in question, Theon withheld a snort. "Do you have a plan for that, Robb, or are you just going to moan at people until someone throws you back?" The star glared harder. _What pretty eyes he has._

”I said fuck off."

"Aye, and I chose not to listen to rude folk. Besides," Theon prayed Asha's moment of kindness was sincere as he pulled that candle from his ageing bag, "I thought you might want to borrow this."

Robb's wide eyes latched onto the candle. Good. Theon sent his sister a silent 'thank you' before waving it and putting it back in his bag. "Give me that!" He cried, pushing himself to his feet. Unfortunately, his ankle rolled and, letting out a pained screech, the star fell. Theon had always been a quick boy, leapt after him and the two tumbled into the crater together.

They rolled to a stop, Theon wheezing as Robb's larger body lay on top of his own. _'I'm glad he's hurt,'_ Theon thought even if he knew Jeyne would scold him for it, ' _it means he's less able to attack me.'_ "Come here often?" Theon rasped, the air flowing back into his lungs each time he shook with quiet laughter.

Robb wasn't impressed, but he didn't even attempt a glare when he pushed himself off Theon and clutched his leg. Which counts as progress.

"Let's make a deal." Theon proposed, quite smug with his newfound ability to solve a problem without punching anyone. Robb looked up with watery eyes. "Come home with me, to Wall. We'll get you fixed up, all nice and pretty, and then you can have the candle." 

"You could just give it to me."

" _Obviously not._ You have to come to Wall and tell Ros you're the fallen star first." Robb glared at the word ' _fallen_ ', so _maybe_ it wasn't _a lot_ of progress. "Deal?"

"Deal."

Victarion watched his brother and the priest converse, Aeron had always been to entranced by the ways of the Drowned God. He would make a better priest than a King, Victarion thought amusing himself with thoughts of what kind of priest his younger brother would've made whilst they awaited the eldest of the remaining Greyjoys. They should never have expected Euron to do anything other than what he wants. 

When he enters the room, he slams the large doors open loud enough to make Aeron's eyes flicker with fear. Although, Euron had always had a talent for bringing out the fear in solemn men like that. 

"A lovely day for kinslaying, isn't it?" Euron proclaimed proudly.

"As good as any other."

The priest said the words, and they each replied as they should. "What is dead may never die, but rises again harder and stronger." And together, they drank. 

Well, Victarion didn't. He knew the poisons Euron favoured, and that was no way to die. Aeron drank, always more clever than him. "Give me a quick death," Aeron had whispered to him after Balon's last children disappeared, "but do not leave me to suffer at the hands of our brother."   
Victarion had thought his brother to be a coward after that statement, and he tried to blame it on the drink but Aeron's wish had struck deeply.

The Drowned God's priest cried out in a panic as Euron's poison took ahold of him, he clawed at his skin leaving thin trails of blood in his wake. Victarion turned his stare back to his brother. Aeron, who had consumed Victarion's poison, met his eye as his heart failed and he fell to the floor with a strangled groan.

Euron watched him with his solitary eye, disbelief and glee shining there. Victarion didn't look. "You killed a priest."

He turned to leave, stepping over his young brother's corpse, speaking lowly over his shoulder. "I think you'll find it was your poison that did that."

Robb was grumbling. _Again_. Seriously, Theon was so close to just hitting the star over the head and slinging him over his shoulder. The weight may cause a problem but with Robb's wounded leg, Theon was already half carrying him.

"–and the ground is so bumpy!"

"Gods!" Theon finally snapped. "Anyone would think you've never used your legs before!"

Robb stared back with surprise, until his eyes narrowed, forcing Theon to reconsider his words. He spoke slowly. "I'm a star... from the sky."

A pale finger directed upwards towards the sparkling white dots that still sat in the face of the darkness, and Theon sighed. "Whatever. Just shut up."

"I wouldn't have to talk if you actually said something!"

Theon blinked, letting loose a burst of laughter. It was his usual sort: loud, arrogant, infectious, and not quite genuine. Robb laughed along despite his confusion. Theon laughed because he had never been told that he was too quiet before, and if he had, it would never have been in a complaint. "Have you ever heard the phrase 'man up'?" Robb nodded. "Then your first lesson in humanity is to remember that. Okay?"

"I don't—"

"When you're in pain, what do you do?"

They stared at each other, Robb frowning again and Theon raising a brow. Finally, Robb let out a breath, sighing. "...Man up?"

"Exactly. Now may we continue?" Theon didn't wait for the inevitable 'no', deciding instead to pull Robb after him by his arm until the star dig his heels into the dirt. "What is it now?"

"There!" Robb whispered, pointing to a shining clearing. For someone who fell from the sky, he moved with a strange strength, dragging Theon behind him. "You have to help him!"

"Wha— who?"

Following Robb's finger, Theon finally caught sight of it. A lion and a unicorn were fighting, the unicorn glowing in the moonlight. It was an exceptional sight that he may have appreciated had he not been suffering from whiplash after Robb's sudden change. The star tugged harshly at his arm pleasing frantically while Theon still struggled to close his mouth. 

"He'll die! Please, Theon, we can't let him die!"

"I—"

"Please, Theon!"

It shouldn't have been a surprise that Theon sighed and withdrew, already heading towards the clearing. Greyjoys are stupid and impulsive, and that has never been his fault. Robb hobbled after him as best he could, watching Theon's slow movements with fear. The man held a bow in his hands, aiming and releasing just as the lion pounced for the fatal blow. 

It landed right between his ribs.

Theon quickly loaded another arrow, finishing the beast off with ease whilst Robb dragged himself to the unicorn. "Happy now?" Feeling proud of his kill, Theon called after the star. 

“Happy now?" Robb repeated incredulously, soothing the unicorn. "You could have killed him — it was reckless and foolish."

"You say that as though I'm more lion-resistant than your friend there." Theon proclaimed, furious that his help had not been praised as it should've been. They glared at one another until Theon surged forwards, tying Robb to the closest tree. "Sleep, you new friend can keep you company. We leave in the morning."

"What? No, where are you going?"

"Somewhere without any stars determined to piss me off." He called over his shoulder. _'Let the star rub his wrists raw against the rope, at least then he won't trouble me.'_ Theon ignored the star calling his name, keeping an eye out for prey and herbs that may ease Robb's pain.

"I guess it's just you and me now," Robb spoke to the unicorn, "at least until he comes back from... whatever." 

The unicorn strode around the tree he was bound to, and Robb revelled in the same feeling as before. As creatures of the moon and the night, there was a type of magic that drew their souls to one another: a form of kinship. They sat like that for sometime waiting for Theon to return — well, Robb sat and waited, the unicorn just walked around their 'makeshift camp' until it got bored. At that point, the unicorn wielded it's horn like a blade, cutting through the rope restricting Robb's movement. "You couldn't have done that twenty minutes ago?"

As well as he could with his injuries, Robb hoisted himself onto the unicorn's back, squeezing his legs to encourage the beast to move forward, leaving Theon and the camp behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think guys, I’d love to know!


End file.
